1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a multi-color display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent year, e-paper and e-book adopt an electrophoretic display technology to achieve the purpose of display. Taken the black and white e-book for example, a display media thereof is constituted by a black electrophoretic liquid and white charged particles dispersed in the black electrophoretic liquid, and through applying voltages, the white charged particles may be driven to move, so that each pixel respectively displays a black color, white color or grayscale.
In the conventional technology, most of the electrophoretic display devices are using reflections of external light sources to achieve the purpose of display, and each pixel may display a required grayscale by applying a voltage to drive the white charged particles in the electrophoretic liquid. Furthermore, in order to expand applications of the electrophoretic display devices, a technology of fabricating color filter layers on a carrier thin film and adhering the film carrying the color filter layers above a display medium via an adhesive layer has also been proposed. As such, after the white charged particles in the electrophoretic liquid reflect the external light, the reflected light may pass through the color filter thin film to perform display.
However, the color filter thin film, by adhering above the display medium through an optical glue or a double-sided adhesive, may increase a thickness of the electrophoretic display device, and the use of the optical glue or the double-sided adhesive may further produce a gap between an electrophoretic display layer and the thin film, thereby causing a loss in an overall reflectivity of the electrophoretic display device.
Moreover, the electrophoretic display device has to use a sealing to surround and seal the display layer, so as to block out external moisture. As such, in a curing process of the sealing, a relative displacement is produced between the externally adhered color filter thin film and the display layer, thereby causing an adverse effect on a display quality of the display device.